Jinchūriki
The jinchūriki (literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice") are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers, and in some cases are more powerful than their tailed beasts, because they have the intelligence to use the beasts' powers effectively. The jinchūriki are typically lonely people, viewed by those around them as the tailed beasts that had been sealed within them, leading to prejudice and being hated and feared. According to Akatsuki, the first two jinchūriki they captured loathed humanity, and their villages were in fact glad to be rid of them. However, some jinchūriki refuse to waver, even though they have been shunned, and they eventually earned respect. Such examples are Naruto, Inobi, Killer B, and Gaara. 'History' The first jinchūriki was the Sage of the Six Paths, who sealed the Ten-Tails within himself to save the world. However, knowing that his death would release the Ten-Tails back into the world, the Sage used his Creation of All Things (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō) ability to divide its chakra into the nine tailed beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to seal its body away which later would become the moon. By the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, used his Wood Release techniques to capture and give several tailed beasts to the other shinobi villages as peace treaties, in order to stabilise the balance of power between them. However, after Hashirama's death, the villages had trouble containing the beasts. The Second Kazekage of Sunagakure was the first to research the jinchūriki, with the other villages following soon after, with hopes to use the beasts as weapons in human hosts, or in Konohagakure's case, keep the beasts from doing harm to their village. In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. In this way, the jinchūriki not only has strong ties of loyalty to village and their leader, but they also serve to show off the Kage's might. For example, Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage and Killer B is the adoptive brother and combat partner of the Fourth Raikage. 'Sealing' Each village has used a different seal when creating their jinchūriki. For example, Konoha used the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and Kumogakure used the Iron Armour Seal. Akatsuki, an organisation whose role in the series is to capture the jinchūriki, uses the Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals technique to extract and seal the tailed beasts within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path for future use. They have, as of the Fourth Shinobi World War, captured seven of the nine beasts. It's been shown some sort of compatibility between the tailed beast and the potential jinchūriki is required. If the tailed beast is removed from its jinchūriki's body, the jinchūriki will die. Similarly, if the jinchūriki dies with the tailed beast still sealed within them, the beast will die too. Because of this, the tailed beasts tend to be very protective of their jinchūriki, and will take any action whenever their lives are in danger. However, it is revealed that the tailed beasts can actually survive their jinchūriki's deaths, with the only consequence being that it will take time for them to revive without a host. Also, rare exceptions of a jinchūriki surviving an extraction may occur, if the said host has high enough stamina. The seal that keep the tailed beast within its female jinchūriki is at its weakest when she is in childbirth, due to the nurturing of the child in the womb taking precedence over the reinforcement of the seal which weakens the seal in direct proportion. As such, a ninja is required to keep the seal intact during childbirth, and restore the seal back to full power afterwards. A full-term pregnancy for a female jinchūriki is about ten months. 'Abilities' The jinchūriki have shown to have access to great amounts of chakra and access to unique fighting styles and abilities, depending on their tailed beast: Gaara manipulates sand, Yugito breathes fire, Tino has superhuman speed, Inobi can use all elemental affinities, Shigure can get supernatural dense skin, Hiroto is capable of flight, Amachi can extend his limbs, Killer B spits ink, and Naruto has quick regeneration. By training, they can gain additional access to their tailed beast and its chakra, such as Yugito being able to control her transformations, Killer B being able to synchronise with Gyūki, and transform himself into it, and Naruto accessing Kurama's Yang chakra only when he needs it which gives him a chakra shroud that resembles the Sage of the Six Paths, and is able to sense negative emotions. Shukaku Shukaku has been shown to be able to use Wind Release, which it uses to perform powerful attacks such as the Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, and has the ability to manipulate sand it had infused with its chakra, using it as an effective weapon. Its jinchūrikis, Xander and Gaara, also have the ability to move and levitate sand at will. Even after Shukaku was extracted and sealed by Akatsuki, Gaara still kept the ability to control sand, but as he was only seen using wind techniques when he was transformed into Shukaku, it was originally unclear whether or not this was Gaara's own ability or Shukaku's. Gaara's automatic Shield of Sand was thought to be Shukaku protecting Gaara (and in turn, itself) from harm. However, the Fourth Kazekage revealed that it was actually the will of Karura, Gaara's late mother who moved the sand to protect him, and not Shukaku. Matatabi Matatabi has flexible muscles, which grant it great speed despite its large size and has the ability to breathe fireballs. This was demonstrated by its jinchūriki, Yugito Nii, when she transformed into Matatabi. While in a "Version 2" transformation, she also uses Matatabi's claws to attack and scratch her opponents with quick, successive attacks. 'Isobu' Isobu has the ability to swim at very high speeds despite its large size. It can also create coral. The beast can also curl up into a ball making use of its hard, spiky shells and roll at great speeds. Isobu was once seen using its chakra to send shock-waves that could create a massive tidal wave in any direction from its body, and shoot water chakra blasts. It demonstrated the ability to create a mist that would cause the victims within it to confront their insecurities and either conquer them or be destroyed by them. 'Shinzui' 'Kokuō' Kokuō's jinchūriki, Han, after transforming into his Version 2 form, can create several chakra arms at once which he can freely manipulate to assault his target with the intention of overwhelming them. After assuming his full Five-Tails transformation, he used the beast's horns as weapons in a powerful charge to gore the opponent. The amount of force used is so strong, that such a blow is capable of sending Gyūki flying a considerable distance away. 'Son Gokū' Son Gokū has the ability to mix its earth and fire natures, to create lava which is spews from its mouth. In turn, its jinchūriki, Rōshi, was able to use Lava Release ninjutsu and could create a barrage of molten rock to assault his enemy with or else create a torrent of lava to attack an opponent with. He could also apply the use of chakra flow to cover his entire body with lava to make "armour" and a powerful deterrent for close-combat or taijutsu fighters. 'Cheetah' 'Gyūki' Like other tailed beasts, Gyūki has the ability to fire Tailed Beast Balls. Due to its resemblance of an octopus, it can also use ink, and its jinchūriki, Killer B can use this ability to create more solid forms of ink. B can also transform himself into Gyūki and can access its chakra without losing control, being one of the three jinchūriki who is known to be able to fully control his tailed beast's powers, the others being Yagura and more recently, Naruto. Killer B is also on very good terms with Gyūki. The two act as a team in battle with the beast even disturbing B's chakra to break illusions cast from even a Mangekyō Sharingan. Also, while using Version 2, Killer B is able to use Gyūki's skull as a battering ram in a Lariat. It can also create massive winds which can easily level surrounding terrains. Killer B shows his skill of controlling Gyūki's chakra by moulding its chakra into solid tails and using them to grab and stack the loose rocks gingerly on top of one another. 'Kurama' Kurama, is said to be able to create tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails. With its massive supply of chakra, it can turn its roar into a powerful shock wave that can repel and destroy anything within its radius, increase its physical strength and speed, and fire Tailed Beast Balls. In the anime, it was shown to be able to create twisters and breathe fire. In Naruto Uzumaki, to preserve its own life, it can rapidly regenerate any wound Naruto sustained, to the extent that a pierced lung can be healed almost instantly. Formerly, when Naruto tapped into Kurama's chakra, he could develop a chakra shroud around his body to greatly enhance his speed and power. Using Kurama's chakra, however, could be used to its advantage, as the more chakra it fed into Naruto, the easier it was for it to influence and control Naruto's body. Kyubi Chakra ModeNaruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. After gaining control over Kurama's chakra, Naruto develops a new chakra shroud that resembles a silhouette of the Sage of the Six Paths, the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. In this form, Naruto exhibits exceptional speed and strength. Like his predecessor Mito Uzumaki, he also gained Kurama's ability to sense individuals through their negative emotions: something that Kisame Hoshigaki noted that not even the best sensor-type ninja are capable of. However, Naruto had initially failed to gain the beast's cooperation, and had merely gained access to the beast's chakra. Naruto can even use the shroud to create chakra arms, which helps him create his own version of the Tailed Beast Ball: the Tailed Beast Rasengan. He, however, hasn't completed it yet. During the Shinobi World War Arc, Naruto and Kurama have come to good terms and now with unhindered access to the beast's power has achieved a form known as the Tailed Beast Mode along with a new chakra shroud. He is also able to use the Tailed Beast Ball. 'Control' The jinchūriki have the potential to control their tailed beasts' power through sheer willpower, but requires a lot of training in order to retain it. According to Gerotora, whenever the jinchūriki draws out a certain amount of the tailed beasts' chakra, the beasts' very own psyche will fuse along with it, which involves an inner struggle between them as the jinchūriki goes deeper into their tailed beasts' forms. If a jinchūriki were to completely give into its influence, the seal will break and the tailed beast will be released. For the jinchūriki to have complete control, they must have something to fill in the void within their hearts that comes from the loneliness associated with being a jinchūriki, to give them strength. Though a somewhat different situation, after being reincarnated, the previously deceased jinchūriki displayed the ability to manifest the tails of their beasts to aid them in battle with ease. They also exhibited the ability to enter "Version 2"-like states similar to Killer B's where they subjugate the power of the tailed beast while in a humanoid form. 'List of Jinchūriki' 'Shukaku (the One-Tailed Demon Tanuki)' *Xander Larkin *Shukaku's Second Jinchūriki *Bunpuku *Gaara XanderLarkin2.jpg|'Xander Larkin'|link=Xander Larkin Bunpuku.jpg|'Bunpuku'|link=Bunpuku Gaara.jpg|'Gaara'|link=Gaara 'Matatabi (the Two-Tailed Demon Cat)' *Yugito Nii YugitoNii.jpg|'Yugito Nii'|link=Yugito Nii 'Isobu (the Three-Tailed Demon Turtle)' *Raiden Momochi *Rin Nohara *Yagura *Shigure Raiden Momochi.jpg|'Raiden Momochi'|link=Raiden Momochi RinNohara.jpg|'Rin Nohara'|link=Rin Nohara Yagura.jpg|'Yagura'|link=Yagura 'Son Goku (the Four-Tailed Demon Monkey)' *Roshi Roshi.jpg|'Roshi'|link=Roshi 'Kokuou (the Five-Tailed Demon Whale-Horse)' *Charles Graymalkin *Kokuou's Second Jinchūriki *Han Charles Graymalkin.jpg|'Charles Graymalkin'|link=Charles Graymalkin HanFiveTails.jpg|'Han'|link=Han 'Shinzui (the Six-Tailed Demon Tiger)' *Julian Grey *Unknown Uchiha *Byakkō Uchiha Julian Grey.JPG|'Julian Grey'|link=Julian Grey Inobi Uchiha Part2.jpg|'Inobi Uchiha'|link=Inobi Uchiha 'Chōmei (the Seven-Tailed Demon Kabutomushi)' *Fū 'Gyūki (the Eight-Tailed Demon Ushi-Oni)' *Blue B's Father *Blue B's Uncle *Blue B *Killer B Fukai.jpg|'Blue B'|link=Blue B KillerBee.jpg|'Killer Bee'|link=Killer Bee 'Kurama (the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)' *Mito Uzumaki *Kushina Uzumaki *Naruto Uzumaki MitoUzumaki.jpg|'Mito Uzumaki'|link=Mito Uzumaki KushinaUzumaki.jpg|'Kushina Uzumaki'|link=Kushina Uzumaki NarutoUzumaki.jpg|'Naruto Uzumaki'|link=Naruto Uzumaki 'Shinju (the Ten-Tails)' *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Obito Uchiha *Madara Uchiha HagoromoOtsutsuki2.jpg|'Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki'|link=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ObitoUchiha.jpg|'Obito Uchiha'|link=Obito Uchiha MadaraUchiha.jpg|'Madara Uchiha'|link=Madara Uchiha 'Similar Cases' At one point during the time of the foundation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure were assigned to capture Kurama, but the beast swallowed them whole. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its chakra and power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, which caused Kurama to regurgitate them. They also had similar facial markings to those of Naruto, something that not even the previous true jinchūriki of Kurama, Mito and Kushina Uzumaki, possessed. An unnamed Kumo-nin also tried to copy their method by eating one of Gyūki's tentacles, but instead of becoming a jinchūriki, he died as a result. It is said that Kinkaku and Ginkaku were "something special" and is stated by the Fourth Raikage that they may be distantly related to the Sage of the Six Paths. 'Trivia' *Gaara died when Akatsuki removed Shukaku from his body, but he was later revived by Chiyo. Although he no longer has Shukaku sealed within him, Gaara can still control sand. *Kushina Uzumaki was the only jinchūriki known to have survived the extraction of her tailed beast, due to her clan's vitality. **Though it has been shown that Julian Grey, Xander Larkin and Raiden Momochi have survived the extraction of their respective tailed beasts, it was because they used magic to do it, and not ninjutsu. *When female jinchūriki give birth, the child seems to be physically changed, an example is Naruto's cheek marks. This also seems to be the case if a tailed beast is in the child while still in the womb, an example is Gaara's eyes or Inobi's stripes. *Kusagakure is the only village not belonging to one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries known to have had a jinchūriki. Category:Species